Mother-in-Law
by I Am the Leader
Summary: Ah, marriage. To some, it's a blessing. To others, it's just plan luck. But to Itachi, IT'S JUST PLAIN HELL! Not that the idea of getting married to the one he loves horrible. It's just the rival family that's the problem. Not to mention his fiance's bickering mother and egotistical father moving in his mansion. Oh great. OCXItachi. *Story includes the other Akatsuki*
1. Chapter 1 Preface

**=Author's note=**

**Hello, my name is I Am the Leader and I'm so happy to be able to write! I just came up with this new idea and it ish soooo awesome! I mean I was just sitting around and BOOM! It slapped me in the face like a bag of wild Weasels! *LOL! Itachi ^o^***

**Anyways, this idea ish now stabbing me in the brain with nice glossy looking pitch-forks and torches. *Sigh* I see it now, little stick people running and poking my brain.**

… **Don't look at me like that! I AM THE LEADER! You can't say you've never imagined the same THING!**

**Otay now, let's get this crap out of the way before we get started. EH HEM:**

**Disclaimer: Me no onwie Naruto. I wish I did though! That would have been so cool!**

**Warning: SORRY FANNY GIRLIES! THIS STORY HAS MY OC IN IT! But if you want, you can describe your OC in your review and I'll see if she's fit for… I'm not telling you, you'll have to find out. ONWARD! Cursing *Hidan* alcohol use, light suggestive themes and…. I'll have to think of more of these things.**

**I think that's all I need to say. Now if you would excuse me, I have stick people to crush.**

***Evil grin***

**1*IAL**

_Mother-in-Law_

_Preface:_

Marriage is the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to you in your entire life. The whole idea of being able to plan out colors and stuff like that could be pleasurable for anyone who really takes the idea seriously. The bride-to-be could be way over limit excited about the whole idea, but what about the groom-to-be? There's only one thing that the groom would think to be the worst things about arranging a wedding.

His mother-in-law.

"Itachi, it can't be that bad" said a female, sitting crossed-legged in the middle of their shared bed with a fluffy white pillow hugged to her chest. Ame Ohayashi. Her family was known through-out the business industry and word got out that they were really wealthy.

She inherits a lot of the Ohayashi features. Her skin was slightly pale with a soft tinge glow, her long honey brown hair; naturally curly stopped in the middle of her back, her dimples, and most of all, the Ohayashi trade mark; her pearl pink eyes.

Her family had a lot of power which caused the Uchihas to hate them dearly. They were rival companies, racing to make it to the top. The Ohayashi was 1.5 million dollars richer than the Uchihas; but the Uchihas were pretty rich.

Of course the whole idea of the two young couple getting married was a repulsive idea amongst the families. Hell, Ame's father tried to talk her out of it. "You know what those Uchihas are to us," he would say. "They're no good." But, obviously she ignored him. There was no way she would give up _her_ Itachi so easily.

Speaking of the dude whose name meaning is "Weasel", Itachi Uchiha was the prodigy of his family. He was smart, kind, and very selfless. His parents were proud to raise their son like that, but the other members of this family weren't so much. They thought he really didn't have the true Uchiha blood in him. He was _way_ too nice.

Of course he inherits the traits of these beautiful people. His long black beautiful hair that's always in a low pony-tail, his beautiful dark eyes, his pale flawless skin, and his other handsome features… and smartness.

His father tried to talk him out of it too; saying that he already arranged a marriage for him. Oh no, Itachi wasn't accepting that!

Once Itachi and Ame told their loved ones that they were getting married… let's just say things didn't go too well. There were literal arguments between the rival families and let's just say a few fists were thrown. Now, back to the main story:

"Of course it'll be bad" Itachi answered in his usual calm tone. "This is Sasuke, Kisame, and Deidara we're talking about. They might have something unacceptable." "But I want you to have fun" Ame said with a small blush. "You know, have your freedom before I-""Don't finish that sentence" Itachi said, dark eyes glaring softly at her. "I don't mind at all to have a life long commitment."

Ame sighed softly, barring her face into the pillow. "It's fine with me Itachi," she said softly. "I want you to have fun. I'll try to convince my mom to come down a little early so that she could keep me company while you go to Vegas with your friends."

Itachi looked over at her, smiling softly. He walked over to the bed smoothly, feet softly gliding across the pure white carpet. The dip of the mattress caused Ame to snatch her head up, pink orbs trapped in his dark ones. "Ame," Itachi said softly, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I can live without a bachelor party." "But I want you to have one" Ame said, grabbing the hand that cupped her cheek. "I trust you enough. I want you to have fun."

Itachi stared at her for a minute, sighing in defeat as he took his hand from her face and took his finger, lifting her chin up. "If it'll make you happy," he said softly. "I'll go. But I'm staying away from the alcohol. I don't want any accidents to happen." Ame giggled at his bitter tone at the end.

She leaned over, kissing him softly on his soft full lips then smiled. "I'm not worried" she assured. "Maybe Sasuke would meet someone special." "Yeah, a showgirl" Itachi said rolling his eyes as he got off of the bed. Ame giggled again, setting the pillow aside.

"So," she said, big eyes staring innocently at his back. "What are we going to do about our family gathering?" "I have no idea honestly" Itachi said from the bathroom. "I honestly think having our family together won't be such a bright idea." "They'll have to learn to get along at some point" Ame said with a sigh. "We'll be together for the rest of our lives. They have to know that if we decide to have a baby, they'll have to be civil for the sake of it."

"Baby?" Itachi asked, poking his head from the inside of the bathroom. "Um, yeah" Ame said with a slight blush, biting her bottom lip. "I figured that at some point in our marriage, we'll want to start a family." Itachi smiled lightly, turning off the lights and crawling in bed with his wife-to-be.

"A family would be nice" he said snuggling up to her. "I wonder how Sasuke would feel about babysitting. He really hates kids." Ame giggled softly, snuggling up to him. "I don't see why. They're the joy of life." "He doesn't think so" Itachi said, closing his eyelids over his perfect orbs. "He thinks their hell of life."

Ame smiled, leaning up and kissed his neck. "Itachi" she said in a soft, loving voice. Itachi grunted in response. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" he said before sliding into slumber. Ame watched him for awhile, brushing his long bangs from his beautiful face. She smiled softly to herself.

This was the man she was going to marry.

**=Second Author's note=**

**I ish done! I really think this story is awesome already! When I was writing this I was like 'OMG! I REALLY WROTE ITACHI WELL ENOUGH!' I really love it and I hope you all will love it too. Leave reviews!**

**1* This is a sign that there's a note involved. Okay, by the 1* the IAL stands for, of course, I Am Leader. I'm using it for line-breaks. So if you see something like:**

**Blah, blah**

**IAL**

**Blah, blah**

**Then know that the IAL is a line-break and not some retarded looking word that makes it seems like I'm trying to spell something. Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**- I Am Leader**


	2. Chapter 2 Vegas Boys

**=Author's note=**

**Hi there! Are you ready for this? If you are, good! If you aren't… oh well, but trust me, you all will love this story to pieces. It'll be fun to read I swear! I will appreciate you all if reviews come rolling in! It'll also give me even more inspiration! **

**I wuv you all and cookies for all of you boys and girls!**

**A/N: I so can't wait until Christmas break! It'll be so fun and I'll be able to update because I'll have internet connection at my Aunt's house! WOOT! Anyways here's a note for you all:**

***In this story, Kisame is not a shark looking dude. He's actually quite normal looking actually. He'll still have his blue hair though! And Kakuzu doesn't have those freaky looking scars. He'll still have his weird color eyes though, make him look bad as- wait, I'm at my grandparents so no cursing this time!**

**One more thing: I don't care what people say but honestly, I think Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Tobi are the funniest members in the Akatsuki. Especially Hidan and Kakuzu. They always make me laugh. You guys should see "Kakuzu and Hidan best friends 2.0"! It's on YouTube and it's funny as hell!**

**Okay, Story time! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**=IAL=**

_Mother-in-Law_

_Chapter 1: Vegas Boys_

"Why won't he pick up the phone?" Itachi said, huffing in irritation. "I'm pretty sure he has a good reason sweetie" Ame said as she handed Itachi his last bag for him to load onto a cart.

Itachi tried many times earlier that morning to talk his fiancé out of making him go to Los Vegas. She was so insistent and was too stubborn to let him back out of a good time. He finally gave up, begrudgingly packing up some clothes and headed to the busy airport.

His younger brother had set up their meeting time and told him what time the plane was leaving. Arriving to the airport and not seeing the younger was quite stressful, making him have second thoughts again. "I've called his phone four times already," Itachi said with a sigh, snapping his phone shut with one swift flick of the wrist and pocketing it. "I'll have to have a talk with him about keeping his phone on. What if there was an emergency?"

"No need to be grumpy 'Tachi" Ame said, brushing her bang from her eyes. "You'll have fun." Itachi sighed, walking up to a very long line at a metal detector. "I doubt it," Itachi said, taking all of his silver off. "All they'll try to do is convince me to drink and 'have a little fun' with the str- never mind." "The strippers?" Ame finished.

Itachi cringed at that word, dark eyes meeting Ame's innocent gaze. "Yes" he answered bitterly. "That's exactly what I wanted to say. But, I've told them no strippers. All they did was laugh at me." Ame giggled, moving up in the line. "No need to be so tense," she said. "I want you to have fun. Besides, your guests can enjoy the entertainment. I'm not making you watch some other women dance on a pole." "Thank you" Itachi said with a soft smile.

It was their turn to go through the detector. As soon as they were through, Itachi was held back by a firm hold on his forearm. He looked over at the person who was touching him, looking boredly at him and blinking owlishly. "May I help you?" he asked, sitting his bag beside him. "Uchiha Itachi?" the male asked in a voice that sounded like he was doing more hissing then speaking.

"Yes" he nodded. "May I ask who's asking?" "I'm a business associate of your father's," the man explained. "I've heard that his eldest was getting married and wanted to personally congratulate you." Itachi stared at the man, taking in his appearance. Pale; almost white skin, long dark hair, and golden eyes.

He nodded. "Thanks" he said with a small scowl. "So," the man continued. "Who's the lucky woman?" Itachi looked over his shoulder, seeing the small frail woman pulling on a suitcase that was bigger than she was. He sighed softly, smirking just a little. "That's her" he said. "Lucky you" the pale man said. "She's quite beautiful." "She is" Itachi nodded in agreement. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go break up the fight between her and my luggage."

"I'll tell your father that I've run into you" the man nodded. "The name's Orochimaru." "Nice to meet you Orochimaru" Itachi bowed slightly in respect, turning on his heel to help his struggling fiancé.

Ame blew out a good amount of air, losing her breath after 'the battle of the suitcase'. "Are you okay?" Itachi asked, taking the bag from her. "Um, yeah, I'm fine" Ame said. "Just a little tired is all." Itachi raised a brow. He sighed lightly, taking the woman in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Itachi?" Ame asked, but hugged him back. "What's wrong?"

"Is it so wrong for a man to hug his beloved?" Itachi asked voice as smooth as silk. "No" Ame answered. "It's nice, you smell good." Itachi chuckled, pulling away and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Come on" he said. "Sasuke's probably already here. If anything, we're holding _him_ up." Ame nodded with a soft smile. "Okay" she said before taking Itachi's hand and entwined their fingers together, walking through the crowded airport.

=IAL=

Itachi's dark orbs scanned around the crowded area. He was looking for a blur of raven and right now, he's not seeing it. "Where the hell is he?" he mumbled to himself in irritation. Ame made her way to the Starbucks coffee shop, ordering those cups of the soothing coffee.

Right now, Itachi needed one. He feels that he might have a migraine before the trip even starts.

"Still no sign of him?" Ame asked, holding two cups of hot steaming coffee. "No" Itachi sighed, taking one of those steaming cups. "I wonder where he is." "Itachi!" someone called causing the two couples to turn their heads quickly.

Itachi saw someone that looked similar to him walking quickly towards them. Itachi frowned lightly, feeling himself scowl just a little.

"What took you so long?" he asked as the younger Uchiha approached them. "Let's not forget that you were the one who set up the time." "Sorry," Sasuke sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Mom wouldn't shut the hell up. She was gushing about wedding arrangements while dad sat around sulking." "He's still mad about this" Itachi sighed, not at all asking a question. More like saying a statement.

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a shrug. "Mom got over it and learned to accept it. Hello Ame." "Hi Sasuke" Ame said with a slight blush. For some reason, the younger Uchiha intimidated her with his 'I don't care' attitude and his extreme brutal bluntness.

"I take it that you had to drag him out of bed" Sasuke said, looking at his brother who sighed in irritation. "I'm the one who's getting married. I should have the say rather I want a bachelor's party or not." "It'll be great" Sasuke said with a sigh. "You haven't even been to one before. How the hell are you going to judge it if you've never seen it?"

"Language Sasuke," Itachi said with a sigh, hand pressing to his temple. "And I know the whole concept of it. And I told you and Kisame no strippers." "Too bad" Sasuke said. "You don't mind Ame?" "Not at all" she said sweetly. "Just don't let them touch _my_ man."

Itachi felt himself blush, running his fingers through his hair. "The plane to Los Vegas will be leaving in twenty minutes" the announcers said through the speakerphone. Itachi sighed, grabbing his bag and looking over at Ame. "We have to go" he said walking up to her. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Try to have fun" Ame said, accepting his kiss. "I'll miss you so much" she said giving him a tight hug. "I'll miss you too" he said in a low voice. "I can't promise my fun though. I'll try not to strangle Sasuke if it's too bad." Ame sighed, kissing him again and pulling away.

"Would you two stop being so fucking sappy?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. "Let's go Itachi. Ame, I'll assure you that he'll have fun." "Thanks Sasuke" she said with a smile. "Be safe!" "Okay!" Sasuke called back as they walked through the crowd.

Itachi looked back, smiling softly at the woman. He'll miss her dearly.

=IAL=

Itachi groaned softly as he slowly stirred out of his slumber. It's been a few hours since they've aboard the plane which results in a few hours of uncomfortable sleep.

His dark orbs glanced to the side, seeing his little bother texting away on his cell phone. "Sasuke" he said with sleep still in his voice. Sasuke snapped his phone shut, looking over at his brother without much emotion. "Itachi" he replied back.

Itachi sighed softly, shifting his body so that he could be sitting up right. "Who are you texting?" he asked. "Kisame" Sasuke shrugged. "I was discussing what time we will be leaving for our special place tonight. He wants to make sure things turn out as planned."

"I see" Itachi mumbled. "What about hotel arrangements?" "Already covered" Sasuke said with a wave of the hand. "Blondie planned this out _way_ ahead of time." Itachi frowned a little. It kind of irked his nerves that his younger brother and friends already planned these things out. Not to mention if he tried to back out…

They might even have a back-up plan for that.

"Which club are we going to?" Itachi asked, a little curious of his fate for the night. "Me and the others wanted to hit a few bars before we arrive at the actual spot," Sasuke informed the elder. "Kisame has already made VIP requests for us, so getting in won't be hard… for you I should say."

"What about you?" Itachi asked. He was hoping that his brother couldn't tag along because of his age. It'll give him a good excuse; staying to watch over his brother in a cozy hotel in the unfamiliar "sin city".

"I'm not sure," Sasuke said with a light scowl. "My age, but Kisame said he'll work things out so that I'm allowed." Itachi sighed in irritation. He was really hoping that fate was on his side this time. "You are most definitely _not_ drinking" Itachi said, venom dripping from the words.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said with a sigh then a smile spread on his face. "They won't allow _that._ But, that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the entertainment." "I won't allow that either" Itachi stated, leaning his head on the cool glass of the window. "You're too young to be exposed to such inappropriate images."

"Bullshit," Sasuke said. "I can go to _that_. I'm eighteen Itachi, not some damn two-year-old." Itachi slowly lifted his head from the cooling glass, blank eyes staring at his younger sibling. "That fact is true" he said with a sigh. "Sorry Sasuke, I almost forgot. I guess that I'll always see you as a little boy."

Sasuke pouted then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah" he said waving his hand. "Don't give me the whole "big brother" speech again." "Fine," Itachi said with a small smile. "Then I won't. But I must inform you that once things start to get a little wild at this 'celebration', I'll be taking my leave early."

Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his seat. His eyes were staring at the back of someone's chair as if in thought. Itachi studied him for awhile, eyebrow raised when Sasuke called over the stewardess.

"How may I help you sir?" the woman said with a sweet smile. She looked in her late thirties; blue and white uniform looking dark because the dimmed lights. "May I please have some Pepsi and Vodka?" he asked with smoothness in his voice. "Vodka?" Itachi questioned. "Sasuke-""It isn't for me" Sasuke cut in. "It's for you. Relax."

"We don't serve Vodka here sir" the woman said with a sweet smile playing on her lips. "How about red wine?" he asked. "We serve that" she said. She studied Sasuke's face for a moment with a slight disapproved scowl. "Aren't you a little too young sir?" she finally asked.

"It's not for me," he said with a sigh. "It's for my brother. He's twenty-four." She looked over at Itachi, a slight blush on her face. "Yes sir" she nodded. "Right away."

As she left, Sasuke chuckled lightly. Itachi looked over at him, wondering what's up with him. "Sasuke," he said with a sigh, pressing a hand to his temple. "What's so entertaining to you?" "She so has a crush on you" he joked lightly. "Love at first sight really."

"Is that what that was?" Itachi said, playing along. "I'm flattered, but it's too bad I'm taken."

Sasuke laughed a little louder, being shushed by the other passengers. He shushed back at them, folding his arms over his chest with a sigh. "This is why I hate traveling publicly. People are so bitter and BORING!" "_Shush!_ Shut the hell up back there!" some random man shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes, glaring at nothing with reason.

Itachi looked amused then patted his brother on the shoulder. "Just a few more hours" he said in a low voice. "Can you stand it until then?" "I hope so" Sasuke said with a sigh. "People now days are impossible."

Itachi chuckled as the woman returned, giving them their well deserved drinks. "This is to getting married, my dearest brother." "To getting married" Itachi said with a smile, clicking his glass to his brother's.

_A long commitment to the one I love_. He said to himself. _That's the day I can't bare to wait any longer for._

**=Second Author's note=**

**I love myself! I really did enjoy writing this one! I know it was short but I promise to write longer chaps****in the future… future… future… Okay, I'm sorry, I had to do that! **

**Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review! Next chapter I'll try to make funny!**

**- I am Leader**


	3. Chapter 3 Sin City

=**Author's note=**

**Here it iz! Chappie 2! This iz aweshume! Okay, I'm done. I'll be able to update daily and almost everyday now! I'm on break from school and I'm just so excited. I easily get inspired once I watch a little Naruto. **

**That show never gets old in reality.**

**Anywayz, I hope you all enjoy and review! It makes me all happy inside *giggles***

**Disclainer: Me. No. Own. Ninjas… I mean Naruto. I own the games though. *Sigh* such awesome games they are.**

**=IAL=**

_Mother-in-Law_

_Chapter 2: Sin City_

To say that Itachi was happy to see his friend at the airport would be an understatement.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy to actually _see_ him. It was the embarrassing thing that he was doing that made him wish he could crawl into a hole and just stay there. At least he'll have more fun there then at the arrangement that him and his other companion planned probably for months on end.

"Itachi, yeah!" a blonde man shouted without any shame. His hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail. He had a large ass sign that said 'My Friend's Getting Married!' printed in big blue letters.

The man waved enthusiastically with a big grin on his face. Itachi glanced at Sasuke who had an expression that looked like he was holding in laughter.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Itachi asked with a slight frown. "Who knows," Sasuke shrugged. "The idiot does have a brain of his own. Knowing him, he probably decided to do this on his own." Itachi sighed in irritation, hesitating on grabbing his awaiting bag.

"Move it or lose it, yeah!" the man said, pushing is way through the huge crowd. Itachi felt a migraine coming on, pressing his palm to his aching head. "Deidara," he said calmly once the blonde man approaches the two brothers. "What the hell is this?"

"What?" the one named Deidara asked with a frown. "I've been up early to make this, yeah. You don't like it?" "I don't _love_ it" Itachi huffed out. "It's just plan stupid looking" Sasuke said with a shrug. "Looks like some pansy assed psycho drew that to me." "Fuck you, Uchiha!" Deidara snapped, visible blue eye glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning to grab the forgotten bags. "So," Deidara began with a smile. "How was your trip?" "Uncomfortable" Itachi said blankly. "Other than that, I can't say that it was too exciting." "Why didn't you blow up the plane?" Deidara asked with a grin. "Only you'd do that you masochist" Itachi said with a slight (only slight) smile.

Deidara grinned, looking back at Sasuke. "I think we need to help him" the blonde declared. "I think you're right" Itachi said with a sigh. "The faster we move the faster we can get this trip over with." "Don't be so tight with this, yeah" Deidara said pulling on a bag. "This is going to be fun. Trust us on this."

"Right," Itachi said with a sigh. "I can't help but not trust you on this."

=IAL=

"Deidara, what's this?" Itachi said staring blankly at the vehicle in front of him. It was a black shiny limo with the words 'congrats' printed on the window. "A limo" Deidara said with confusion in his voice. "I could have sworn you graduated at the top of you're class, yeah." "I did," Itachi said with a sigh. "I know _what_ it is. I'm just wondering _why_ it's here."

"You're such a stick in the mud" Sasuke said with a sigh, slamming the trunk down and walking over to the other two. "I told you that we've planned things out. The limo is apart of it." "What does to limo have to do with the party?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

Deidara and Sasuke looked at each other before inwardly deadpanning themselves. "Itachi," Deidara began. "How the hell do you expect us to go where we need to go, yeah? Riding on broom sticks?" "That'll be nice" Itachi said. "Its way better than being locked in there with you two while drunk even though Sasuke will not be drinking." Sasuke pouted at those words.

Before the blonde could reply, Itachi opened the door and slid in the vehicle. Deidara sighed and faced Sasuke with an expectant look. "He's not in a good mood" Sasuke shrugged. "He didn't want to come." "Why?" Deidara asked confused. "I have no idea" Sasuke sighed. "Don't worry about him. He's being a drama queen."

=IAL=

The ride to the hotel was quite tense. Itachi stared out of the window, not wanting to look at anyone. Deidara sat in the front, chatting happily with the driver and Sasuke sat in the back with his brother, staring at him with a stern look.

"Itachi," Sasuke finally said with a sigh of irritation. "Would you stop moping? It's going to be fun. Why the hell are you acting like a child anyways? Weren't you the one who always told me to be mature?" "It has nothing to do with this arrangement," Itachi said in a low voice. "I'm just worried."

Sasuke sighed, joining his brother on the seat. "Worried about what?" he asked. "Everything" Itachi answered, eyes still staring out of the window. "The wedding, bachelor party, mostly how our families would act during all of this. It's quite stressful if you were looking in my point of view."

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head to clear it. "It's fine that you're worried," he said. "But it's not when you worry too much. It's ruining the time you should be having fun. Stop stressing over this. I know you want everything to be perfect… that's just the way you are."

Itachi's head turned slowly, dark eyes glancing at his younger brother. He was trying to find the right words to say to him without being too rude. "Sasuke," he finally said. "I don't really care if the weddings a little off. It's the family I'm worried about. You know how hateful our family members are towards hers. I won't be surprised if half of them don't show up."

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke said with a mild tone. "If anything, you should worry about _her _family not showing up. If anything, our family would be showing up two days earlier just to see you get married. If it has anything to do with dad, they'll show."

Itachi said nothing as he looked out of the window. The sun was falling, painting the sky in the colors of pink, orange, yellow, purple, and a ting of red. It was quite beautiful really. It'll be hard to see the stars once the lights brighten up the sin city.

Itachi sighed, taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was almost 6:30, a few more hours before the boys were due to head out to their multi-bar bachelor party. This was so going to be a pain in his ass.

=IAL=

"What the fuck took you asses so long?" exclaimed a white haired man from the entrance of the plaza. The hotel they arrived at was quite large. The bright lights lit all over the place, painting the inside in a golden hue. Shiny cars were pulling up at the drive thru, people dropping off their cars to the nice young men who was waiting attentively at their posts.

The limo dropped the three off at the front. Itachi pulled out his bags with a slight groan. Great, Hidan's here. "Shut the hell up Hidan!" another man snapped slapping the other in the back of his head. "I can hear you across the damn hotel!"

Deidara chuckled, helping Sasuke with his bags with a big smile. "Hey Kakuzu, hey Hidan, yeah" he greeted once he approached them. "You're early." "Hey Blondie" Hidan said with a small smile. "And of course we are. This cheap ass keeps bitching about time is money."

"Do you want to keep your head?" Kakuzu said, eyes glaring death daggers at the other. Hidan shrugged, and then smiled hugely at Itachi as he arrived. "Fucking Uchiha!" he said. "You're getting married! How do you feel?" "I'm quite excited actually" Itachi answered with a shrug. "But now, I can't say that I'm happy to be here." "Here we go again, yeah!" Deidara said, throwing his hands in the air. "Bellhop! Come get our bags, would you, yeah!"

Itachi sighed as a man dressed in gold and red took his bags away. "So, have you guys checked in?" Sasuke asked Kakuzu. "Nah, I'm staying with Hidan at his place" Kakuzu said. "It's cheaper and it wouldn't make sense to stay here when he have a place here."

"You live in Vegas?" Itachi asked with a raised brow. "Why not? Its sin fucking city" Hidan shrugged. "Come on now, seriously. Hitting the slots is the most entertainment I'll ever get." "Are you and Mika still going out?" Sasuke asked as they all began to walk into the building. "Sadly, yes" Hidan said with a sigh. "She said if I ever leave her, she'll fucking murder me!"

"Still as violent as ever I see" Deidara said with laughing.

Itachi left the four men behind to go to the front desk. He smiled lightly at the woman behind the desk who blushed lightly in his presence. "M-May I help you sir?" she asked stuttering. "Yes you may" Itachi said. "I have registrations under the name Uchiha." "Right," the woman said with a nod, typing away on her computer. "Uchiha… Itachi? Paying for a three night stay?"

"That's the one" he said with a nod. "Um, okay, your room is room 367C, on the third floor" she said looking away. "I'd hope so" Sasuke mumbled. "The letter "C" would have tipped us off." "Don't be rude Sasuke" Itachi hissed at his brother. He looked back at the woman with a polite smile. "Thank you" he said before turning on his heel and walking away.

The others followed, Hidan winking at the slight timid woman; which caused her to blush more. Five handsome men, how would you respond to that?

The five of them arrived at the elevator, ignoring the long glances that people were giving them. Itachi and Sasuke was use to it, so it didn't really bother them. "Damn, I hate it when people stare" Hidan complained. "Usually, you would want them to" Kakuzu said with a sigh. "Yeah, when _I_ want them to. It's different when they do it on their own free will."

Itachi sighed as the two of them began to argue. He knew that this'll continue… well, almost throughout the trip. As they arrived at the elevator, Sasuke pressed the up button. The bellhop was right behind the crew with the bags in tow. Deidara slung a backpack over his shoulder then yawned loudly.

"Tonight should be fun, yeah" he said to start off a conversation to ignore Kakuzu and Hidan's bickering. "All though you should know that you'll need a few hours of sleep, yeah." "I agree" Itachi said, wincing as the _ding_ of the elevator sounded. "I feel and slight headache coming on. It'll be good to get some rest."

"Don't start using that as an excuse," Sasuke said as they stepped into the elevator. "With or without a headache, you're still going." "I know," Itachi sighed. "This gives me the more reason why I should try to escape."

They finally made it to their floor. The three men stepped out, waiting for the other two to join. "You guys go ahead" Hidan said. "We'll see you later on tonight." "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I need to settle into Hidan's place anyways." "Alright, yeah" Deidara said. "See you tonight." "See you" the duo said as the doors closed.

Deidara turned around with s cheeky smile on his face. "Come on boys!" he said. "Time to get ready for tonight!"

**=After note=**

**I'm sorry if this chapter's sucky, I tried my best at least. Pleae review and the next chapter will be up soon enough.**

**-I Am the Leader**


	4. Chapter 4 Bachelor Party Night!

**=Author's note=**

**I'm really happy about this chapter guys! It should be very entertaining for you all! Leave reviews!**

**A/N: OMGGGGGG! I'm planning on going to my very first cosplay convention! I'm going as Gaara too. I know, I'm awesome. I was about to go as Sasori but… yeah, that's all you need to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**=IAL=**

Mother-in-Law

Chapter 3: Bachelor Party Night!

Itachi groaned as something in the background interrupted his sleep.

He slowly opened one eye, glaring at the figure in the shadow. Sasuke was moving in and out of the bathroom, getting ready for the night. Itachi could smell the Axe colon throughout the air which caused his headache to worsen.

"Sasuke," he said softly, sitting up in the overly fluffy bed. The blankets were wrapped around his lower half with pillows on the floor. His hair was askew, black strands here and there. Sasuke paused in his action, dark orbs staring at the other. "Up already?" he asked with a huge smile. "If I were you, I would get ready." "I'm not going Sasuke" Itachi gritted out. "Yes the hell you are" Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

Itachi sighed, rubbing his head and getting up. Seemed like Sasuke was content with his answer.

With a small yawn, Itachi threw his legs over the side, frowning just a little so that his eyes could get use to the darkness. "Kisame call," Sasuke said blankly. "He said that he'll meet use at the first bar." "First bar?" Itachi asked with a frown. "What do you mean by that?" "We're kind of doing something like a stag night."

"…"

Itachi said nothing as he sat on the bed, blankly staring at the ground. In all honesty, he really wanted to rip his brother's head off. While he was at it, he was going to do the same to Kisame… and Deidara if a bus didn't hit them first. He shook his head to clear it. He knew that he would have to go along with it. Sasuke was too stubborn to let him back out.

He sighed, catching Sasuke's attention quickly. He raised a brow, looking at his brother with slight annoyance. "Itachi," he said slight darkly. "Don't tell me you're going to bitch and whine about this." "Who's whining?" Itachi asked. "I'm just wondering why you guys are so… what am I trying to say?"

Sasuke knew the question wasn't directed to him, but he decided to help out. "Why we're so content on trying to make you have fun" he finished off for his brother. Itachi inwardly growled because of his brother's stubbornness and bluntness. He got off of the bed and headed for the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him; throwing his hand over his face.

_Who knew this would be so stressful?_ He asked himself. He sighed, opening his eyes slowly to look at his reflection. Dark orbs stared at him back; mocking him with their deep color that taunted him so. _Why can't I just go home? I'm sure Ame's worried about me._

He sighed, picking up a random brush and gliding it through his hair. He untangled the mass; stroking it softly so that the tangles could just fall. Through the corner of his eyes, he could see that Sasuke laid clean and refreshing clothes out for him.

It was a red and grey stripped short sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and some all grey Levis. On top of the clothes were a watch, hair ties, and a bottle of Itachi's favorite colon. Itachi smiled lightly, picking up the contents and inspecting them. The clothes were of his taste; his fashion. It wasn't too dressy let alone too casual. Something he'd pick for himself.

He sighed, giving in to all of this nonsense. He placed his clothes on the sink and slid off his dog tag necklace. Might as well enjoy himself. He scowled at that thought while turning on the shower. What a waste though.

=IAL=

"I am never going to forgive you" Itachi mumbled to Sasuke.

They were both standing in the lobby of the hotel. It was as busy as ever; Itachi's guess was that they were preparing for a wedding judging by seeing clusters of flowers. He stared at the bouquet; mind wondering off into what his own wedding would be like.

He didn't actually care if it were perfect or not. No, right now, his main worry was the family. He wondered if they would start a World War III. It would be terrible if they did. He sighed, shaking the thought out of his head. No need to think of that now.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said. "You'll forgive me after the fun we'll have." "You mean the fun _you'd_ have" Itachi huffed. "I would have been just fine having a nice cup of hot coffee, a book, and sitting in a comfortable couch enjoying it." "That sounds so like you" Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Tighten your ass up. You'll have time to do that when you're forty."

"Language Sasuke" Itachi said with a sigh. "And I do have a lot of time to do it now. I don't have to go." "But this is _your_ night" Sasuke said a little irritated. "It would not make any since if we have this party without you." "You didn't have to throw it" Itachi said with a shrug.

"Agh!" Sasuke said. "You know what? It's done! We're doing this whether you like it or not! So quite your bitching and grow some balls!"

It still irked Itachi to hear his brother curse; let alone curse at him. It didn't seem right at all to him. But he has to realize that Sasuke was at the age were his mouth became fouler by the second. But he couldn't blame him. Itachi could already see that he was irritating the younger.

"Sasuke," Itachi said slowly. "Please forgive me for my behavior. You do have to realize that this is my first-""Yeah, yeah" Sasuke waved him off. "Look, I see Kisame and that blonde idiot."

Itachi strained his neck trying to see where his brother was pointing at. Not soon after, he saw blue and blonde. Kisame had a huge smile on his face, waving excitedly at the Uchiha brothers. He had on a tight black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes while Deidara had on a white and black button up shirt, dark jeans, and white shoes.

"Well, don't we look fancy, yeah" Deidara said with a bright smile. Itachi huffed, fixing the bottom of his shirt. "Sasuke pick these out" he mumbled. "I would have gone for something smarter." "Smart clothes are for old people" Kisame said with an amused grin. "Come on 'Tachi, don't e such a sour puss."

Itachi scowled at the taller man in a slight pout. Kisame chuckled, turning towards Sasuke. "So, little Uchiha, do you have the plan?" "Of course I do" Sasuke said rolling his eyes, gritting his teeth and glaring at Kisame. "And call me little Uchiha again and watch what happens to you!"

"Touchy today Uchiha?" Deidara said with a grin. "Fuck you Blondie!" Sasuke snapped really loudly. Passer-bys glanced his way, looking at him as though he had a third head. "Calm down Sasuke" Itachi sighed. "Since this is my party, I would love to refrain from any fighting."

"Tch, yeah, yeah" Sasuke said beckoning Kisame over. "Come on over here blue boy, I'll show you the route." "Blue boy?" Kisame asked. "You haven't forgotten the name?" "How could I?" Sasuke asked blankly. "Look at your hair." "Look at yours!" Kisame snapped defensively. "This is an average hair color" Sasuke said with a shrug, turning his attention to the paper.

"Damn, touché" Kisame said, also looking down at the paper.

As the two began discussing, Deidara yawned loudly, stretching his body. He slumped over, looking at Itachi with curious blue eyes. "What's up with you?" he asked the sulking Uchiha. "Nothing" he shrugged. "I guess I miss Ame." "Same here" Deidara said with a sigh. "There are times when I'm away like this; I miss Tulsa so much, yeah."

Itachi looked at the blonde in thought. He and Deidara have been friends for a really long time. Deidara was only interested in his art. He lived, breathed, and was the art. He never let anyone too close to him outside of his ring of friends. It was quite mind blowing when he discovered that he was in love with… well, anyone.

Itachi smiled lightly at his friend, freaking the other out. "What?" the blonde asked, scooting away from him. "Itachi, I don't roll like that, yeah." "I don't either" Itachi said blankly. "I'm just taken away of how far you've come." "Oh, well" Deidara said with a shrug. "Its life I guess. People change all of the time. Kind of like you." "Me?" Itachi asked. "What about me?"

"At some point, you were goody two shoes, perfect, Uchiha pretty boy" Deidara said with a hiss. "Man, did you piss me off! Always doing things better than anyone! You were popular and yet you were so cold to others. Like you were better than them and some." Itachi sighed at the comment. He could tell that it bothered Deidara more than it did himself.

He looked down at his hands with a guilty look. Deidara sighed, calming himself from the heat inside of him due to remembering the horrible past of his hatred of the older Uchiha. "But you've broken out of that" he said with a small smile. "Too perfect Uchiha isn't here anymore. We're not celebrating him, we're celebrating you. The new Uchiha. The one who's going to marry a beautiful woman, yeah. A very caring, beautiful woman, yeah."

Itachi smiled at the blonde, nodding. "Thanks Deidara" he said. "I needed that." "No problem" Deidara said with a shrug. "Just relax and have fun. You don't have to drink if you're trying to protect yourself." "No," Itachi said. "I'll drink just a little. It's been awhile."

Deidara laughed out loud right when Kisame and Sasuke walked up to them. "Okay" Kisame said with a smile. "We're meeting Hidan and Kakuzu at the second bar. After that, we'll meet Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi and Yahiko at the main event." Itachi groaned at the last part, causing Kisame to smile hugely. "And Itachi, I'd had Zetsu to order you a personal dancer" he said with a wink. "You don't have to do anything but sit and watch."

"Zetsu's in on this too?" Itachi asked. "And what's this about a personal dancer?" "You'll see" Kisame said with a smile. "Alright you two," Sasuke said with an impatient huff. "Hurry up and come on! We're not taking our car since the last time we went to the bar someone keyed us." "The bus it is, yeah" Deidara said. "I've customized it for the night, yeah."

The three other males, confused, followed the blonde as he went out of the slide doors. "I hope it'll have nothing to do with bombs" Sasuke whispered to his older brother. "Don't be melodramatic Sasuke" Itachi said calmly. "I don't think he's that brainless." "Probably" Sasuke said quickening his paste.

It was completely dark now; other than the lights of the city brightening things up. Itachi looked at the blinking lights, truly amazed by them. "So, which bar are we going to first, yeah?" Deidara asked, walking next to Kisame. "The one closer to this hotel" Kisame said with a nod. "I think you have to have a form of identification though." "Hear that Sasuke?" Deidara said with a huge smile. "Looks like a little squirt like you can't enter, yeah."

"Want to see how fast I can throw a fist to your face Blondie?" Sasuke said with acid in his tone. "Please," Itachi said calmly. "Stop it right now or I would turn around and go back." "You can't do that," Sasuke pointed out. "You must have forgotten, we could drag you back. Three against one."

Itachi rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. "How strange. A man would be more than happy to have a party before he gets married" Kisame mused to himself. "Itachi was never normal" Deidara said as they came to a stop. "Here it is!"

Kisame, Sasuke, and Itachi gapped at the huge bus before them. It was painted red, white and navy blue; which were the Uchiha traditional family colors. It had their symbol in the back but also the words 'Uchiha Bachelor Night' written in gold on the sides and the hood.

Deidara smiled, happy with his work while the others blindly walked to the front door. It automatically slid open, reviling the inside. Black leather seats, flat screen T.V, Champaign, and a mini bar. It also had a velvet carpet with the Uchiha symbol in the middle of the floor. The lights were dimmed low, giving the inside a soft glow of gold.

"Deidara" Itachi said, sounding like he was about to protest. "Please, yeah" he said putting his hand up to hush the other. "I did this because I wanted to. For a rich guy, you sure like doing things cheap. Kind of like Kakuzu." "Did you just compare him to Kakuzu?" Kisame said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Itachi sighed, stepping over the man and sat smoothly in the front row seat. Sasuke sat in the seat across from him, pulling out a bottle of the marvelous Champaign and pouring it into two thin and tall glasses. "Here," he said handing one to Itachi. "This'll pump up the party." Itachi grabbed it, looking at it. "What kind is this Deidara?" he asked the blonde once the bus started moving.

"Honestly, I have no idea" Deidara said with a sigh, leaning in his seat, chilling. "I just told them to get whatever." "Why?" Kisame asked smelling the substance. "What if they've gotten the nasty crap?" Deidara shrugged, smiling widely as Itachi downed the whole glass.

"Damn" Kisame said blinking at the glass once Itachi sat it down. "Thirsty much 'Tachi?" "Not really" Itachi said. "It's been awhile since I've drunken this stuff." "Well," Sasuke said downing his own. "Tonight's when you live. To Itachi." He raised his glass; Kisame and Deidara joining in. "To Itachi" the said.

They waited for Itachi to do the same thing. Itachi blinked then raised his too. "To getting married" he said, clunking his glass to theirs.

=IAL=

"Oh hell yeah! Now the party's really going to start!" Kisame said with a stupid smile on his face.

Not even half way to the first bar, Kisame was already tipsy off of drinking their alcohol on the bus. Deidara held him up, dragging him off of the vehicle and into the bar. "Yo, 'Tachi! How long have you been standing there man? It's been awhile since I've seen you!"

"He's been with us the whole time Kisame" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at the tipsy man. "Really? Oh shit man! Oi Blondie! Who's the emo? He reminds me of *hiccup* of something depressing." "Kisame" Deidara said with a sigh. "You weren't allowed to get drunk until the main event."

"I *hiccup* I am not drunk! How dare you speak to your father this way!?" "You're not my father!" Deidara snapped as they made it into the bar.

Itachi's nose stung because of the heavy smell of alcohol and other things he could not describe. The lights were dulled down, the building loaded with people. People were dancing on the floor, clearly drunk as well.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he whispered to Sasuke. "Please Itachi, this is the fun of it all" Sasuke said. "I want you to have fun. Not worry about how things are around you." Itachi huffed as they approached the bar. The bartender was wiping a glass, smiling kindly when Deidara approached the counter.

"How can I help you?" the man asked. "We'll like to have a couple of shots" Deidara said, holding Kisame. The man looked at the blue haired man who was now singing sweet nothings into Deidara's ear. "Is he okay?" he asked with raised brow. "Yeah" Deidara said. "He's trying to seduce me because he keeps saying I'm a woman. Please, give him NOTHING, yeah!"

"Oh, com'on babe" Kisame said slurred. "Why won't you tell me you loooovvvve meh?" "Shut up, yeah!" Deidara hissed. "And for the last time, I'm not a fucking woman!" The man looked at Itachi with a worried face. "I think this is supposed to be a stag night" Itachi said with a shrug. "Just hook us up" Sasuke said.

"Aren't you a little too young?" the man asked looking pointedly at the young Uchiha. Sasuke was about to snap when Itachi covered his mouth. "Of coarse he is" he answered. "That's why he'll take a sprite." "WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted.

"I promise that you can drink with me at the main event" Itachi whispered into his ear. Sasuke blinked, growling in irritation as he stalked off. Itachi had a amused expression, smiling lightly as his little brother hissed at anyone who tried to talk or touch him.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" Deidara asked, sitting Kisame down on a nearby stool. "How can I?" Itachi asked. "We haven't properly started yet." "True" Deidara said. "Alright then. Let's get a couple of shots into you, yeah!"

The nice man placed a tray in front of them when they found a seat Sasuke was sitting at. The young Uchiha was staring out of the window, clearly pissed. "Hey Uchiha, smile!" Deidara said. "You've been looking irritated all day, yeah!" "Maybe because you're here" Sasuke mumbled. "Hm, maybe" Deidara said in a thoughtful way. "But, let's get some drinks into you. You'll feel better."

"I believe that he's mad at me" Itachi said with a sigh. "I might have burst one of his veins by saying he could only have sprite." "Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. Deidara chuckled after gulping down his drink. "Hey, Sasuke. You can have a couple with me, yeah. Come on, I'll pay for it." "Deidara" Itachi said with warning in his voice. "Calm down" Deidara said. "Sasuke's, what, twenty? Let him live."

Before he could protest, Sasuke and Deidara were off. He sighed, drinking his beverage and glared at the table. "'Tachi, man" Kisame said. "Jus' relax. Emo kid is per-perfectly fine. Let the little man live a little." "I know" Itachi sighed. "Everything is happening too fast. I'm getting married, Sasuke's grown. What am I to do?"

Kisame stared glossy eyed at Itachi with his mouth slightly gapped. Itachi raised a brow at this action, scooting over just a bit. "Kisame?" he said slowly. "I'm sorry" Kisame giggled. "I was jus' looin' at your eyes. They're so magical." _This I why I stay away from him when he's dunk_ Itachi said with a sigh.

"HEY 'TACHI!" Kisame shouted out of nowhere, making the raven jump. "Kisame" Itachi said calmly. "Hey man, we should totally play a drinking game" Kisame said with a smile. "A shot every time Sasuke insults Deidara and another every time Sasuke frowns at someone."

"That's not a fair game" Itachi said. "You know he'll do those things anyways." "Don't be so tight, man" Kisame slurred. "It'll be fuuunn! Oh, look, shots up. Sasuke just frowned at some drunken chick!" Itachi sighed, taking a glass. Might as well have fun when you're forced to.

=IAL=

"And where is he?" a woman with long, graceful looking hair asked as she paced back I forth across the large room. Ame was seated in the middle of her bed, hands folded in her lap.

Her parents decided to drop by to see how things were going with the couple. It was obvious that they were there for more than that. They wanted to find an excuse to complain about the marriage. Ame wanted to keep the whole Vegas thing a secret, but he knew her mother would try anything to steer the truth out of her.

"He went out of town with some friends" Ame's soft, gentle voice said. "He's having a bachelor party in Vegas." The woman paused, large eyes staring at her daughter. Ame knew that look too well. It was the one of disgust, the one she wished her mother would have never show when speaking about Itachi… let alone, him having a bachelors party.

"You let him have one?" she asked in shock. "Yes" Ame nodded sharply. "I want him to have some fun with hi friends for the weekend. I know how stressful this whole thing will be to him. I want him to have fun."

Ame's mother pursed her lips as if in thought; but Ame knew it was something clearly not positive. "Honey," she said slowly. "How much do you trust… him?" "A lot" Ame said with a frown. "Mom, Itachi'll be fine. I trust that he'll never do anything to hurt me." "Have you heard about the Uchihas?" her mother asked in shock. "Their conning and take advantage of their good looks."

"Mom, please" Ame begged. "I'm not worried about him. Beside, Itachi loves me. He cares for me and would never ever disappoint me." Ame's mother, Umeko, sighed heavily. She was assured by her daughter's response, but not at all at ease with the situation.

"Mom" Ame said, placing her hand on top of the others. "Itachi is really sweet. Why don't you and everyone else understand that?" "It's not him" she finally admitted. "It's the family that you're getting married in to." "It's fine" Ame said with a sigh. "They're good people. Why don't you trust me on this?"

Umeko paused for a moment then sighed. "I do" she said. "But are you sure he's trust worthy?" "Of course mom" Ame said with a smile. "I trust that Itachi would never do anything stupid."

=IAL=

"I MAY FUCKING GOODNESS!" Itachi said out of nowhere. The crew was on their way to the second bar that was not too far to travel on foot. Deidara and Sasuke had no idea what have happened to Itachi, but when they'd returned, Itachi and Kisame was laughing at something… well, stupid.

They had to force Itachi out of the bar once he climbed on top of a table and started to dance on it.

Anyways, Sasuke was holding an amazed Itachi as he stared at the moon. "What is it?" Sasuke asked, trying his best to clean out his now deafened ear. "The moon's following me!" Itachi said in amazement. Sasuke deadpanned while Deidara chuckled, helping out Kisame.

"No way man" Kisame said, looking up at the sky. "It's following me too!" "Hey! Gettcha own m-moon!" Itachi snapped. He giggled a little, leaning his head on Sasuke. "Hey little brother, are you *hiccup* ready to party tonight!?" "Wow," Sasuke said with a raised brow. "You're actually ready for this?" "Why the hell not?" Itahi said, throwing his hand up. "PARTY!" "HELL YEAH!" Kisame said letting Deidara go. In result, he fell on the ground.

"Damn it Kisame!" Deidara said as he knelt down to help Kisame up. "Hey, I see Kakuzu and Hidan" Sasuke said. "Carrot?" Itachi said slurring. "Who the hell's carrot little brother?" "I didn't say carrot, I said Kakuzu!" Sasuke snapped, griping Itachi tighter so that he won't fall. "And would you walk already? You're not light you know!"

"What's up bitches?" Hidan shouted. "Ready for the party to start?" "Unfortunately, we have another bar to go after this one" Deidara said. Kakuzu looked at Kisame then Itachi, seeing that they both were out of it. "What happened to them?" he asked Sasuke. "Drunk" he breathed.

"What up man!" Kisame shouted. "Dude, dude, I sooo am ready for the main event! I really, really am so pumped!" "I have a new friend!" Itachi shouted. "I think the moon likes me!" "Shut up!" Sasuke said with a sigh. "If you don't, so help me God, I'll throw you body in a ditch!"

"…Don't hate me because I'm beautiful" Itachi mumbled. "Well, come on" Hidan said holding the door open. "We have some shots to down!"

**=After note=**

**I'm really sorry if this was boring. I think it wasn't though. I really wanted to make the main event its own chapter though. I must wan you, don't exprct too much action. And I'll try to make my OC have more moments. When Itachi returns from Vegas is when he'll break loose. Please review.**

**-I Am the Leader**


	5. Chapter 5 The Main Event

**=Author's note=**

**Hello again! How are you all? I can't wait to start writing this chapter. I have a good feeling about this one! Please review!**

**=IAL=**

Mother-in-Law

Chapter 4: The Main Event

"Yeah! Party!" Kisame shouted.

The club was in full swing. The gang met Yahiko, Sasori, and Zetsu at the building they were to meet at. They had a little trouble when they tried to get in. Deidara had to reason with the bouncer that Sasuke was with the crew and it was completely necessary that the young raven got in and join them.

After a few pulled strings and conversation, they finally managed to enter with a sulking Sasuke. "I don't look like a damn kid!" Sasuke shouted over the loud music. The others went to the dance floor or to the bar while Sasori and Sasuke stayed behind watching over them.

"Don't worry about it" Sasori said, sipping his drink. "There were many times when I had to prove that I was a grown man." "Really?" Sasuke asked slightly interested. "How did you manage to do that?" "That's a secret I can't tell you kid" Sasori said, brown eyes looking at the other. "Your brother would kill me." "Where is he anyways?" Sasuke asked looking around.

=IAL=

Kisame grinned widely as he slipped a five dollar bill in the dancer's underwear. Itachi was sitting back, chilling with Deidara as the other men enjoyed the entertainment. "Why aren't you over there?" Deidara asked, elbowing the Uchiha. "Why aren't you?" Itachi shot back. "And besides, I'm not _that_ drunk to forget what I've promised myself." "Wow," Deidara blinked. "Talk about faithful."

Itachi rolled his eyes, holding his head tightly. "I'm going to have a horrible hangover in the morning" the raven mumbled. "Why? You're only slightly drunk" Deidara pointed out. Itachi glared at him, silently telling him to shut up. All Deidara did was laugh and slapped the raven on his back playfully.

"Loosen up, Uchiha, yeah!" he said standing up. "At least act like you're having fun!" "Whoop de doo" Itachi said sarcastically. "That's the spirit!" Deidara said before leaving to join the others. Itachi said, sitting back in his seat with his arms thrown over his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," said a voice from beside him. "Is this really how you're going to celebrate?" Itachi removed his arm, eyes widening only slightly when he saw the new addition to his team. "Shisui?" he said. "What are you doing here?" "What? I wasn't invited?" the raven haired man asked flopping next to his cousin. "I'm here to pump you up!" "I'm getting sick of being 'pumped up'" Itachi said with a sigh. "I won't lie; I'm pretty tipsy right now but still know my boundaries."

Shisui laughed, holding his hands up as if surrendering. "Okay man, I get the picture" he said with a handsome grin. "So tell me, how are you and Ame getting along?" "Is this your idea of conversation?" Itachi asked. "I thought it'll tip you off if we're getting married." "You know what I meant," Shisui said. "I mean, how are your parents taking this? Do they still hate her people?"

"I wouldn't say hate" Itachi said with a sigh. "I'd rather say lack of trust issues." "Expected," Shisui said with a sigh. "My folks are still a little outraged." Itachi felt himself roll his eyes, picking up a shot and downing it. Shisui raised a brow, watching the man slam the glass down and sighed.

"Don't sit here," Itachi said. "Go have fun. I'm trying my best to be less dense." "Really?" Shisui asked with a coy grin. "I can help you with that."

=IAL=

She wanted to call him, but in the back of her mind, she didn't do it because she was afraid that she might ruin his fun. Ame sighed, sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed. She was secretly worried about Itachi. After the arrival at the hotel, he called her to tell her that he was safe. But it was now almost midnight; was it alright to worry now? Besides, she'd rather listen to his voice other than her mother's complaining…

"Ugh, what kind of decorating is this?" the brunette mumbled as she threw one of the decorative pillows the bed. This action caused Ame to jump a little, looking up at her mother with confusion in her eyes. "Mom," she mumbled, rubbing her eye tiredly. "It's almost midnight. Are you trying to find every little thing to fuss about?" "HA! Of course not dear," Umeko said glaring at the side table. "It's just…"

"Leave it alone mom," Ame said with a sigh. "Please, go to bed. We have to get up early in the morning." "For what?" Umeko asked, turning her head towards her daughter with slight curiosity in her eyes. "We have to choose colors," Ame said with a sigh. "And we have to drop by and pick up-"

Ame quickly shut her mouth, biting her lip. Oh great, she's not going to get any sleep.

"Pick. Up. Who. Dear?" Umeko asked slowly, voice sounding all too sweet. "…We'll talk about it in the morning" Ame said throwing the covers over her head. Umeko stumped over, snatching the covers off. Ame squeaked, looking over her shoulder with a slight blush. Umeko smiled eerie sweetly at her.

"Mom?" Ame said in a fearful voice. "Are you okay?" "Oh, just delightful," Umeko growled. "You weren't going to say, Mikoto, were you?" "Erm… no?" Ame answered. Umeko's eye twitched as she started humming to herself.

Geez, crazy much?

She slowly backed up, and suddenly started screaming. "Mom!" Ame jumped up. Umeko went in a rage. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR MOTHER!? IT'S JUST SUPPOSED TO BE YOU AND ME, NOT THAT SNOBBY, STUCK UP BITCH!" "Mom, please" Ame said trying to calm her down. "You'll wake the neighbors." "Neighbors?" she screeched. "YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU INVITED AN UCHIHA TO HELP PLAN THE WEDDING!"

"She's just as much apart of it as you are," Ame said, shutting her mother's mouth. Umeko looked her daughter in the eyes then sighed. "Fine," she said throwing her hands up. "What have they done to my daughter? They've brainwashed you. HE brainwashed you." She continued to rant while she left the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

Ame sighed, slipping into her bed once more. She turned off the lights and hugged her pillow close to her.

How she missed Itachi. Her mother wouldn't be too pleased once she finds out that this is actually Itachi's mansion…

…Oh boy…

=IAL=

It was now almost two in the morning when Itachi and his crew stumbled out. Well, Deidara, Sasuke, Kisame, and Hidan did anyways.

"That was fuckin' awesome!" Sasuke slurred, leaning on Itachi. "Sasuke, I told you not to get too happy with the alcohol. You'll have a hell of a hangover in the morning." "Oh, loosen you panties, grandma!" Sasuke said, almost tripping over the curb he was trying to neatly step over. "Y-You thought it was fun too!"

Itachi rolled his eyes as they came to a stop in front of the bus.

"You brats made it here safe," Sasori said helping Deidara up the steps. "That's good. I have to go now, make sure this dumb ass don't kill himself." "I will," Itachi answered, pushing singing Sasuke up the steps as well. "Kakuzu, you have Hidan." "Unfortunately," he mumbled. "I wonder if I'll get arrested if I throw him in the middle of traffic."

"That's an unpleasant thought," Itachi said with a small scowl. "What? He's drunk anyways! It'll be like an accident!" Kakuzu tried to defend. Itachi was about to reply until Zetsu threw his arm over his shoulder with a huge grin. "Itachi, man," he said. "I guess we'll see each other again at the wedding?" "We're leaving the day after tomorrow, Zetsu," he said. "We'll probably go out for lunch tomorrow." "Ah," Zetsu said. "Well, see you then!"

Everyone else bid farewell, well, accept for the drunks, but you get the point.

Itachi sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair and looking up at the sky. Shisui said he had to talk to him about something while the party went on. He hoped it isn't something too stressful. He already has to deal with a hung-over Sasuke in the morning…

=IAL=

**Sorry about it being short! I really am. I just got a little stuck and wanted to get it over with. I know the party wasn't that long but, eh, it is what it is.**

**Reviews are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6 Hangovers Are A

**=ZOMIGOD! It's been so long since I've last updated! I'm so sorry. My computer's busted and I just got a new one. For the lack of updates, I shall make this chapter long! And kind of funny too!**

**Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**=IAL=**

Mother-in-Law

Chapter 5: Hangovers Are a…

If there was a specific pain Itachi hated the most, it was hangovers.

You see, for some reason, Uchihas are strong drinkers but couldn't hold down a drink well. They were light weights; easily drunken by alcohol all the same. And at the end of strange outbursts and a little OOCness that you'll only see under the influence of alcohol, the price they would have to pay was the horrible hangovers that they received in the mornings. Itachi wasn't pain tolerant, so having this unbearable headache was like his personal hell.

He groaned when he opened his eyes, wincing away from the sun that shown through his see-through curtains in his hotel room. Wincing at the brightness, Itachi threw his covers over his head, shielding himself from any farther pain he didn't want to go through.

He couldn't remember last night's events. Well, he only remembered them boarding a bus, ordering drinks, talking to Shisui and then a black out. Maybe he let loose last night and actually enjoyed the party? The others were pressuring him to enjoy himself. Especially Sasuke…

Sasuke…Sasuke…Wait, where is Sasuke?

Itachi took the covers off of his head, ignoring the throbbing. He threw his feet on the side of the bed, head still throbbing and his mind refusing to give in to temptation to actually lie back down. He was an Uchiha. Uchihas have no weaknesses.

"Sasuke," he called, wincing at his own voice. He dragged himself to his closed room door, opening it into the living room area. It was dark so Itachi had a hard time adjusting his vision. He had to wear glasses or contacts and he had on neither. Wonder how he managed to take them off…

"Sasuke," Itachi called again, switching on the lights. The room was still surprisingly clean, only shoes and socks thrown everywhere. Itachi saw a mass of a person lying under thick blankets on the couch, head covered slightly. Next to him, on an arm chair was Kisame. His hair was askew and mouth wide open with obvious drool drizzling down his chin.

Itachi wondered if they were all dragged here by a sober person.

He sighed, running his fingers through his sticky hair. He sighed, pulling his hand back and looking at his fingertips. As he assumed, probably at some point his alcohol was poured on his head?

Itachi sighed again, making his way towards the bathroom. Maybe a nice hot shower would ease the hangover.

=IAL=

"Good morning, little brother," Itachi said from the doorway.

He only had his towel wrapped around him and another drying off his long silky hair. Sasuke groaned, throwing his covers over his head with a grunt. "Shut up, man," he mumbled. "Your voice's annoying and loud. Hey, aren't there any painkillers?" "No," Itachi said with a coy grin. "Guess you have to suffer like the rest of us."

Sasuke glanced over the covers at his brother, a small scowl playing on his lips. "You cheeky bastard," he retorted before hiding under the covers again. Itachi chuckled, making his way to Sasuke's side. Snatching the covers off, the younger Uchiha yelled in protest, falling face first on the white carpet.

"It's time to get up," Itachi said coolly. "Maybe you'd think about the consequences of your actions next time you decide to force me to have a Bachelor Party." Sasuke mumbled something while Kisame stirred

He opened his navy blue eyes, hissing at the light. "Gah, turn it off!" he said as he grasped his head. "You get up too as well, Kisame," Itachi said as he walked to his room. "We have a big day ahead of us. Let's not waste our visit lying around and complaining about headaches."

As soon as the door was slammed closed, Kisame growled. "Mind if I kill your brother?" Kisame asked. "Not if I kill him first," Sasuke replied under his fluffy cave.

=IAL=

"Whoa, you guys look like shit," Deidara said bluntly.

Sasuke didn't bother fixing his hair and neither did Kisame. His shirt was on backwards and he had bags under his eyes. Kisame was dressed normally, except the fact that his headache was so major, he could kill someone. Itachi on the other hand look as he usually did; perfect in every way. Well, minus the numb throbbing in his head.

"Fuck off, Blondie," Sasuke said in a low tone. "I'm gonna get some coffee." "Bring me one back?" Kisame asked. "Hell no, come get it yourself," Sasuke growled. Kisame sighed, shuffling after the young raven.

Deidara chuckled at Sasuke's bitterness, his attention turning to the other Uchiha. "  
How's it going for you?" he asked. "My head hurts all the same," Itachi answered, pulling up his sunglasses. "I don't think I can take the pain any longer." "It'll be fine," Deidara said. "That'll show you to never down fifteen bottles of whisky in less than two minutes." "I did what?" Itachi asked looking at the blonde. "Why didn't you stop me?" "It was funny," Deidara said with a shrug. "That and a drunk Uchiha's much more fun to hang out with."

Itachi glared when Sasuke and Kisame returned. "OI! THAT LADY PUT IN TOO MUCH SUGAR!" Sasuke suddenly snapped. "I WANT A REFUND!" "Calm down Sasuke," Itachi said with a sigh. "Here, you can have my coffee. I'll take yours." "You're giving me your half drunken coffee," Sasuke said in a blank voice. "Well great! That's just what I need!" "Sasuke-""Taxi's here," Kisame pointed out lazily after taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Alright, let's go Sasuke," Itachi said dragging his little brother along. All Sasuke could do was grumble his hate of the world and hangovers.

=IAL=

"Will that be all for you, sir?" the nice waitress asked. "Yes, thank you" Itachi said with a charming smile. The lady nodded, walking off with the extra menus.

The four adults had decided to have breakfast at IHOP. After taking their seats and ordering, Deidara had to set out the plans for the day. "I was thinking we should ride on boats today," he said. "You know, get some fresh air." "Boats sounds stupid," Sasuke said downing his fourth cup of coffee.

"Unless you have a better idea, stop complaining about it," Itachi said sipping his own. "You should be grateful that I didn't leave you in our hotel room." "What the hell ever," Sasuke said. "Hey Kisame, pass me the sugar." "Weren't you complaining about too much sugar earlier?" Kisame asked as he slid a pack over. "Shut up," Sasuke growled ripping the pack open.

"I see Sasuke's grouchy when victim to hangovers," Deidara said with a chuckle. "Yes, sadly," Itachi said with a sigh. "So, I was also thinking about going to the color water show tonight too. How's that sound?" "It sounds, way better than drinking my life away" Itachi said.

"Hey, did you call Ame today?" Kisame asked. "No," Itachi answered with a scowl. "Nor did I last night. I should get to that." He stood up, taking out his iPhone 5 (Yeah, he has an iPhone!) and walked to the bathroom for privacy. "Tell your sexy fiancé I said 'hi'!" Sasuke called after him.

Itachi rolled his eyes, pressing the call button and putting it to his ear…

=IAL=

Her phone rang silently under the covers. It was still quite early in town compared to Las Vegas, so everyone was practically sleep…well, except for one person.

Umeko silently tip-toed over to sleeping Ame, gently grabbing the phone from under her hand. The I.D read Itachi, which caused the woman to grunt in disgust. Pressing the answer button, she stepped into the hallway and answered with clear hatred in her voice.

"Hello?" she said. "Ame?" Itachi asked, clearly confused. "Close, Umeko," Umeko said in a cocky manner. "…Oh" Itachi said under his breath. "Is Ame awake?" "No, she's not," Umeko said in a sweet voice, sitting on one of the soft white circle chairs in the office (Itachi's office unfortunately). "And you would know that if you weren't in Vegas, letting some other female shake her behind in your face."

Itachi sighed on the other side. It was clear Umeko wanted to start an argument. She always tried his patience. "You need not to worry, Mrs. Ohayashi," Itachi said with force politeness. "I love and respect your daughter too much." "And how am I supposed to know that?" Umeko asked with a raised brow. "All of you Uchihas are the same; sneaky, manipulative and very cunning. Now, when are you coming back to comfort my daughter?"

Itachi scowled a little at this. " Ame's upset? What's wrong with her?" Itachi asked in a worried voice. "I'm not sure," she said. "She's not feeling well. Some husband you'd make for leaving her. For all you know, she could be dying!" "Don't be so melodramatic," Itachi said rolling his eyes. "And while you're sticking your nose in MY business, Ame was fine when I left and insisted that I should go." "You know how selfless my little girl is," Umeko hissed. "I SWEAR, IF YOU'RE CHEATING ON MY LITTLE GIRL-"" That's enough Umeko," Itachi said. "Look, can you tell Ame to call me when she wakes up? I want to hear her voice."

"No, I don't think I will," Umeko said before hanging up.

Itachi sighed, hanging up his phone as well. Umeko was very snobby, dramatic and always plays the victim. She would always proclaim that Ame needed much better; that she needed to be with a man that won't concentrate only on his work. Itachi considered this, but realized that that's what she wanted.

Itachi hated Ame's mom with a passion but was too polite to show it. At least his parents are trying to cooperate.

Ame's dad, Isamu, wasn't as bad. All he did was glare at him and make comments here and there about how much alike Itachi and Fugaku was. So maybe the snobs ran only through her mother's side? He's happy Ame's not that way.

He walked back to the table on time when the food was served. He smiled at the waitress, flopping in his seat with a sigh. "Could you reach here?" Deidara asked putting syrup on his waffles. "Yeah, but Umeko answered the phone."

Everyone paused, looking at him. "You didn't get into an argument?" Deidara asked little worriedly. "What the fuck was that bitch doing on the phone?" Sasuke asked with disgust in his voice. He hated Umeko and showed it all. "Oh, shit" Kisame said with an interested grin.

"Hn, no" Itachi answered cutting into his eggs. "Just the usual, her trying to break down my pride." "Not too bad I guess," Deidara said. "At least she didn't threaten to call law enforcements on you and your folks again," Kisame chuckled, elbowing Sasuke. "Yeah, that was stupid," Sasuke said chuckling too. "She called the cops?" Deidara asked, stunned. "Yeah, sadly, my father and Ame's father a about to drunk fight. I tried to break them apart until Isamu punched me," Itachi answered.

Deidara blinked and then laughed. "Dude, I wish I was there to see that, yeah!" Deidara said with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, it was kind of funny," Sasuke said with a grin. "It was like they were fighting in slow motion!" Then he mimicked the punches exchanged from the men. Deidara laughed harder with Kisame, Itachi scowling.

"Yeah, but Ame had been upset all that week," he said. "And speaking of which I was informed that she wasn't feeling too well." The laughing stopped, all of them looking at Itachi. "Is it something bad?" Kisame asked. "No," Itachi said. "But I should be planning to head home soon. Don't wanna hear Umeko's bitching any longer than I have to." "Yeah, I'm with you at that," Sasuke mumbled, sipping his tenth cup of coffee.

=After note=

**Sorry for the shortness. I just had a great idea for the next chapter! I know Umeko wasn't as horrible as I wanted her to be, but her true evilness is about to show on the next chapter! 3:D **

**Review!**


End file.
